


Slowly, But Surely Falling (For You?)

by LovelyBluePhoenix



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blushing, Boys' Love, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Sugakookie, Trust Issues, both of them are smart but dumb in emotions, lil bit of Chanbaek, oblivious boys, tags will be added as the book goes on, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBluePhoenix/pseuds/LovelyBluePhoenix
Summary: Jungkook didn't want to fall in love after his past. He felt hurt and discarded, that he lost trust in the word called 'Love'. But not everyone can live their life alone. Will Jungkook be able to stick to his decision of not falling in love again, when an unexpected stranger comes into his life. Who knew a small encounter due to his clumsiness, made a great change in both his heart and future?(Or)Yoongi is just someone who wanted to live his life the way he wants. He seems mysterious and cold to everyone who doesn't know him. What will happen to his 'go-with-the-flow' life, when he lays his eyes on an interesting human he met accidentally? He thought he was just curious to know about that boy. Or is it something more than just mere interest?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. 1. Unexpected Meeting with a Stranger, or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!! So this is my first time writing a fanfic on my own. With my own ideas and interests.  
> Yoonkook is one of the most underrated ship in BTS. One of the first fanfic I ever read had Yoonkook in it and that kinda stuck to me only after sometime. It's hard to find long novels on rare ships. So, I just wanted to try writing this book. It won't be that long, but it will be a bit longer than most of the other common fics you can find. The things I'm writing in this are more like my ideal things I look for in books.

We come across many random people in the streets, and might think, “I wanna be like them. They’re definitely happier than me.” Some don’t get that Life isn’t always filled with sunshine and rainbows. When a growing or grown adult is faced with a situation, where someone took away their dreams and broke their expectations, their insides shatter. This is also what a baby feels when its toys are taken away. Whether an adult or a kid, the pain is the same, but occurs in different stages of life. The pain we went through in our past will look childish as we move on from one certain stage in life to the next one. This is why some say, “Younger ones don’t have enough experience to understand me. The Elders will think that our present struggles are ‘nothing’ compared what they faced, so they will brush them off.” 

“So, if both elders and youngers ones don’t get us, maybe the people who are of same age will?” This happens in most case. Many find friends and/or life partners who truly understand and accept each other's hearts, with all their flaws. But, for some, it’s hard. Not because they don’t try to find their right one. But because they are afraid, that they’ll get hurt, if their companion doesn’t accept them for the way they are. This might not feel like a big deal. But, when faced with a situation when someone you trusted with your whole being, was lying whenever they said that they loved you, you’ll know how it feels. 

This is what Jungkook was going through. 

After the one who he believed was his right one, broke his heart, he lost himself in despair. His heart being broken was not something new, it was just one person who broke his heart several times, mended it, just to break it again. This time, it’s broken beyond repair. At least, that’s what he thinks. Buring tears flowing down his cold cheeks endlessly, his body weak, his mind lost in the depths of pain, he thought, he can’t go on anymore. He reached his limit of heartbreak and couldn’t be broken anymore. He thought he’s not deserving of love or anything which he got in life. 

Whatever he thought, was true. He couldn’t bear the memories of his past, which is haunting him and will continue to do so. He was mad at himself for letting his heart go oh-so-easily to them. But what’s happened, has happened. He lost himself, his feelings. He lost his trust and yearning for love. He lost every ounce of faith he had in his belief that things will turn out better. 

It was on this day, on this cold night, when he was lying down on his bed, his whole body drained and almost lifeless, eyes red and heart heavy with pain and hurt, he decided to close his heart. He was determined that he will not let anyone in again, no matter who that person was. He now understood, that no one will be there for him when he’s suffering. He realized it the hard way and now, he wanted to embrace the truth. With a broken soul but determined mind, he drifted off to sleep, on the day, which changed his entire life. 

~~~ 

I wake up to alarm sound of my digital clock. It shows, ‘06:00 AM’. The warm sunlight which isn’t too strong or too vague falls into my room through the blinds. I always wake up early to hit the gym or just exercise to keep myself fit and occupied. But today, I didn’t wanna get up from the comforting arms of my bed. With this, the thought of exercise was thrown out of the window. Today’s the first day of my sophomore year and I don’t know what I feel about it. Maybe because I’m not new to this university anymore. I’ve spent almost more than a year here, already have someone my trustable and reliable friends. 

Time passed much faster than I thought when I’m lost in my mind, thinking so many various things and it was already time for me to get ready. With a long sigh, I leave my bed and start getting ready for the not-so-exciting-anymore first day of my sophomore year. Why do I feel like this year has lot for me? 

I take the usual route, which was so familiar to me that I can remember the exact small details of the way. Coming out of my condo and plugging in my headphones and playing the unique playlist of mine, I take a left, the usual view of a small kid with her mom, waiting for the bus to her school. Walking past them, reaching the bus stop which was just a minute walk from them, the same people waiting for their buses or taxi which will take them to their workplaces. Seeing them all leading their repetitive lives, it’s interesting. 

On the outside, everything looks the same, some slight expressions in their faces, give away what else is new in their lives other than their daily boring routine, it might be sad or might be happy, or some might even be confused about things. These expressions, also makes me realize that people aren’t just emotionless robots who wants to earn money and live life the way they want. Each and every one has someone who they hold close to their heart. Everyone, are writing their own chapters of their lives, which no one else other than them can fully understand it. 

I get on the bus and watch the roads buzz with vehicle, no space, just fully packed with people. I see trees by the roads pass by and as my eyes falls on my favourite hangout restaurant with my friends, various memories crowd my mind. I chase those thoughts away from my head and concentrate on the songs which is playing in my ears. As I sing along to the songs, I reach my stop and sit down in one of the familiar benches there. I remove the headsets and wait for a certain someone because he doesn’t wanna go alone on the first day. 

“Jungkookie~” I hear that familiar voice as he wraps his hands around my shoulders and give me a tight side hug. “Hoseokie Hyung!” I say and give him my best smile. Jung Hoseok commonly and almost cutely called as Hobi, a junior year student who majors in Music. We meet a year ago in the freshmen party and we’ve been close since then. “You look good, Jungkook ah. Anything special?” He gives me a small smirk but I just brush his hands off my shoulder and get up, making my way towards the university with him following behind me, who soon matches my phase. “You still haven't answered my question?” 

“You know the answer even if I don’t say a word, isn’t it right Hyung?” I ask with a smug look adorning my face. He gives a long sigh, longer than his usual, “Yeah yeah, I know you better than anyone else.” As if on cue, right after Hyung finished his sentence, someone comes up from behind us both and rests each his hand on both of our sholders with too much force that we all tumble in our way, “Who knows my Kookie more than me? I bet there’s no one!” he said. This time I give a hearty laugh and Hyung answers the question, “It’s me, Jin Hyung.” ‘Jin Hyung’ smacks Hobi Hyung in his head while the person who was hit lets out a painful and loud ‘Ow’. Kim Seok Jin, usually goes by Jin, is a third-year who majors in Culinary Arts. 

Both Hyungs knew each other and when I met Hobi Hyung, Jin Hyung was the next one who I met and got close to. These two basically became my caretakers, they were almost like my parents. It was almost as if they unofficially adopted me. They both were the typical extroverted heart throbs of our university. But who I am to complain, I love being with them. And I know that they genuinely care about me, so what reason do I have to push them away from me? 

“You dare have the guts to tell me that, huh? Kookie’s my baby, no one know him better than me.” As Jin Hyung was about smack the other for the second time, Hobi Hyung dodged it and walked a few steps forward. “Okay, stop it Hyungs. You both know me better than anyone, alright? Now stop fighting and let’s get to our classes, It’s late already!” I go even further towards the gates, leaving behind both of my Hyungs. “Okay, He’s right. We shouldn’t be late on our first day, so let’s go.’ Hobi Hyung chuckles and Jin Hyung gives a sigh of acknowledgement and follows me and we enter those gates. 

As we were about to separate, “Ah, I have something to tell you both, I totally forgot about it.” Jin Hyung continued, “There’s a party we three should attend. You guys remember Chanyeol right? That tall one who is an awesome DJ?” We both nod our head. “So, he’s holding a party for his sister’s wedding. More like a party to let himself and his brother-in-law go wild before he gets committed.” We three laugh. “He wanted you both to come along with me. So, you guys have no other choice. Gotta come with me.” 

Me and Hobi Hyung exchange glances. We both know how Jin Hyung is if we don’t listen to him and no one wants to see his mad side. It was shown once before our eyes and we want it to be the last one because we definitely can't handle another one like that. As time ticks by, Jin Hyung looking at us, just as the aura around Hyung started to become a bit scary, Hobi Hyung sent a slight nod my way. Taking it as my cue, I said in one breath, “We’ll definitely go anywhere you want us to go with you Hyung. We’ll come!!” After hearing me Hobi Hyung gave me a look which was clearly meant to say ‘Nice save at correct timing, kid’. “Awesome!! The party’s on Saturday night. I’ll come pick you up. Let’s go crazy!! It’s been so damn long since we let loose of ourselves. Bye kids. See ya soon.” 

Now Jin Hyung ran to his class while Hobi Hyung gave me a slight shrug and went on his way. I smiled to myself because of my Hyungs and soon went on my way to my Fine Arts class. ‘This week’s gonna be long,’ I thought to myself, ‘I wish it ends soon, especially the weekend’ 

~~~

“Do I have to wear this, Hyung? Seriously?” I ask in utter confusion and embarrassment. “You are definitely wearing this, Kook ah. This is the most suitable for the party.” I am almost 100% sure that I cannot pull off this outfit. But the Hyungs said I’ll rock it. Though the outfit looks simple, it’s hard to pull off. I just sigh in defeat because I cannot convince them to let me wear my usual party clothes. Hyungs cooed and whistled at me as they saw me coming out after changing. I blushed a bit. Both Hobi Hyung and Jin Hyung slayed their outfits, as always. They look good in whatever they wear. Soon, we left our house, with Jin Hyung in the driver’s seat and Hobi Hyung in passenger seat and me in the back, we started off to our tonight’s destination. 

When we reached our destination, a club lit with lights of different colours and disco balls, and obviously with a DJ who is our friend. I regret agreeing to this. I’m not a fan of crowds and this place is exactly what my nightmare looks like. As we three went in, they found Chanyeol Hyung with someone else, his brother-in-law I suppose, and they all casually jumped into conversation. Chanyeol Hyung got us some drinks, while they were still on their first glass, I gulped down at least three. 

I just stood there while they were immersed in whatever they were talking about. I got a bit dizzy from all the alcohol. So, I excused myself from them and sat down in one of the chairs in bar counter which was a bit away from them, head hung low, while I just ordered some water. The waiter placed it by my elbow which was on the counter. I moved my hands in a daze which pushed the glass down my side, the glass fell on someone sitting beside me. The sound of the glass shattering made me sober up a bit and I immediately started apologizing to that person beside me. He didn’t get hurt because the glass shattered in the floor, but they definitely got wet. 

“I’m so sorry, I was distracted. I’m really sor-” I couldn’t complete my sentence as I looked up at that ‘person’. I don’t know why but the words were left incomplete. ‘He’ kept looking at me with curious eyes. He didn’t seem shocked, rather he kept looking at me, with a calm and knowing expression. “Sorry, again” I said and rose up to meet eyes in same level as him. “You? You’re Jungkook right? Jeon Jungkook?” I heard him say with a voice which was far deeper than mine. 

How did he know who I was? He doesn’t even look familier. Before I could express my confusion, “I’m Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Finally, it’s nice meeting you.” He said in his deep, raspy voice as he extended a hand. What is happening?! Who is he and how does he know me?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading this book.  
> Please ignore any mistakes, they will be corrected soon.  
> Kudos will really motivate me to give it my all.   
> Do leave some comments on anything related to the book. If you would like a particular ship to be included, or if you would like to see any moments between the characters, do let me know in comments. I'll try my best to satisfy y'all. 
> 
> This is the [ Pinterest Board ](https://in.pinterest.com/indhuviji3/slowly-but-surely-falling-for-you/) for this fic if you love visuals. 
> 
> Follow my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lovelybluephoenix/) for updates. DM me if you wanna talk. I'm always here. 
> 
> I'll be glad if you can follow me. Chapter updates, Q&As, Snippets etc will be posted there and I'll mostly be active.   
> See you on next chapter. Hope you a have nice day/night 😊


	2. Anger and Sober Disagreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the dumb me forgot to mention about their clothes in the previous chapter. I've only decided on Jungkook's and Yoongi's cloths. For Jungkook, its his 190407 outfit and for Yoongi, its one of his Airport fashion dress. For the rest, just imagine the ones you like ;)  
> The Pinterest Board link is available in the End Notes.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter :)

I couldn’t understand what was happening. The loud music blasting near me, suddenly seems too low with this person’s words. “Do I know you?” I asked trying not to sound shocked, even though I was. He seems taken aback by my question. Confusion painted his face, “You don’t know me?” I nod my head slowly and this time, his expression tells that he’s offended. 

“He didn’t say anything about me?!” 

“Who are you talking about?” 

“Jin Hyung!” 

What?! Jin Hyung?! So, he knows Jin Hyung? But that still doesn’t explain how he knows me. Looks like I took a while to reply him as he spoke again, “I’ve seen you around him a lot of times. I know you because he once told me about you. Nothing much, but just who you were.” 

“Why would he tell you about me? It doesn’t make sense. And I haven’t seen Jin Hyung talk about you, not even once.” Now, I can see he’s totally frustrated. With a long sigh, “Where is he?” 

“Who?” 

“JIN HYUNG!! Where is he?!” 

I moved back a step, startled, as he raised his voice. What is he?! And what gives him the right to shout at me? “Follow me.” I said as I started moving towards Hyung, without even looking back to see if ‘Yoongi’ was behind me. I saw my Hyung as I moved closer to the DJ area. “Jin Hyung!” I yelled to get his attention. He turned his head in my direction and he waved his hand as I moved closer to him. 

“Are you enjo-” 

“WHO THE HELL IS MIN YOONGI?” 

Hyung was at loss of words. There might be many reasons behind it, but the main one is because he’s seeing me mad and frustrated, the emotions which I don’t show that often. He drags me to a relatively quieter place to continue our conversation. 

“Jungkook. Is something wrong? Calm down for a se-” 

“No! I can’t calm down!! Who is he?! More like, who does he think he is?!” 

“I’ll watch my mouth if I were you, Kid!” I hear THE Min Yoongi say as he stands by my side, his hands folded and face annoyed. I continue talking to my Hyung as I don’t mind him. “Can you please answer me, Hyung?” Though the words I said might seem soft, my tone was filled with irritation. 

“Yeah Hyung. Tell him. Tell him about me.” 

“Jungkook ah. What happened?” Hyung said ignoring him. Now, he seems even more annoyed that he was ignored. “Yeah right! Everyone just fucking ignore me as if I don’t exist!” He said with a huff and was about to leave. 

“You stay right where you are and mind your language, Min Yoongi!!” Hyung said in frustration. The one beside me is wide-eyed for a moment and is about to talk back but stops midway as my Hyung stare at him. I smirk at my victory against him. Though he’s still mad, he turns to me, 

“Explain.” And I did just as he asked. 

Hyung just gives a long sigh after I finish. Somewhere in middle of my explanation, Hobi Hyung came and stood beside Jin Hyung. He seems like he knows Yoongi as he nodded his head and smiled a bit at him. 

“I’m sorry for his behaviour, Jungkookie” I heard Jin Hyung tell me. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. Did Jin Hyung just apologize to me because of that man? It’s not just me, but the one beside me seems shocked too. Before I could say anything, 

“Hyung, why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong.” His voice was bit soft than before. “Yoongi ah. I know that you might know him, but you can’t just raise your voice at him. How many times do I have to say this to you? Why can’t you control that bad temper of yours? It will never make anything right.” 

Hyung’s voice sounds as if he’s disappointed at him. I just watch them, taking in their closeness from the way they talk. “I’m sor-” he starts, 

“Don’t apologize to me, Yoongi. You should apologize to him.” Hyung said nodding towards me. Hobi Hyung, who stayed quiet this whole time, spoke, “That’s right, Yoongi Hyung. You shouldn’t have done that.” 

I heard a faint ‘I’m sorry’ from my side. “Can’t hear you, Yoongi.” Jin Hyung said as he kept his eyes closed. “I’m sorry!” It was loud and clear this time. 

“It-It’s alright. Just don’t do it again, Yoongi” 

“It’s Hyung, Jungkook ah. It’s Yoongi Hyung for you.” 

“Okay. I'll call him Hyung.” 

“Good. I know this is not exactly the right time but let me just introduce him, Yoongi, third Year Music major, he’s almost like a little brother of mine. We’ve known each other from high school. And Yoongi, this is Jungkook. Sophomore year Fine Arts major. He’s really important to me.” 

Yoongi ‘Hyung’ and I nod at each other. 

“Hyung? How does he know me?” 

“He has seen you with us. Loads of times. So, once he asked us about who you were, so we said him about you. Nothing much in detail, just your name and that you’re close to us.” Hobi Hyung spoke up this time. 

“Oh” That’s the only sound which came out of me. 

~~~ 

As the mood around us cooled down a bit, we four returned to our old places. The Hyungs went on the dance floor to ‘lighten up their mood’. As for me and Yoongi ‘Hyung’, we returned to our seats, no words were spoken between us. We were just sipping our drinks in silence. It wasn’t awkward, but the mood seemed heavy. 

Not able to handle the silence any longer, he spoke, “I know I shouldn’t have yelled at you. It’s my fault that I didn’t consider the possibility of you not knowing me. I have a really bad temper if you hadn’t noticed, and I feel really bad about it now. So, once again, I’m sorry. And I mean it.” 

I did get mad when he yelled at me, but now that he genuinely regrets it and apologizes to me, I'm at loss of words. “It’s fine. Like I said before, don’t do it again. Not just to me, but to anyone else. It just makes you look bad.” 

“I know, I'll try my best not to do it again.” 

“That’s good.” 

Silence surrounds us again, but this time, it’s somewhat comfortable than before. “Though Jin Hyung did it, I - uh, I wanna introduce myself again. Do it right this time. What do you think?” 

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Let’s do that.” 

“I’m Jeon Jungkook. Sophomore year, Fine Arts major. You?” 

“I’m Min Yoongi. Junior year, Music major. It’s nice to meet you.” he says as he extends his hand. I do hesitate for a bit before doing the same. “Nice to meet you too.” 

“I know we haven’t started off good, but let’s make it better.” 

“Yeah Hyung.” 

Calling him Hyung does seem a bit weird, but I can get used to that. He does seem dangerous, but if he’s close with my Hyungs, then he’s most definitely not a bad person. It's shocking that our conversation was rather smooth compared to the previous quarrel we had. 

We sit there in silence, sipping our respective drinks. Soon our Hyungs come stumbling and literally fell on us. Jin Hyung on me and Hobi Hyung on Yoongi. They’re totally wasted. 

Both of them aren’t in any condition to drive. So how will I go home now? I tried hard and finally succeeded in making Jin Hyung sit beside me. As soon as he sat, he plopped himself on the counter and started drifting into dreamland. Yoongi Hyung tries to shake Hobi Hyung off him, but it’s in vain as Hyung hugs him even harder. With a sigh, 

“Seok-ah, let me go. You’re drunk. Why did you guys drink when you know you can’t handle yourselves later?” 

I laugh a bit and he saw me. Did he just, smirk at me? Before I could even realize what he did, “Jungkook ah? You came with them, right?” 

“Yeah. We came in Jin Hyung’s car.” 

“Oh” 

He went silent as soon as he got my answer, almost like he was contemplating something. By now, even he manged to make Hobi Hyung sit beside him and he went into the same posture as Jin Hyung. 

“They can’t drive you back to your home. How will you go back?” 

“I’m not sure. I didn’t know that they will get this drunk.” 

“HEY YOONGI!! How are you buddy?” 

I suddenly heard someone approach us and yell at him. He startles a bit but turns around to greet that voice. 

“Hey Hyung. I’m fine, how are you?” 

It’s Chanyeol Hyung. 

“I’m great as always. But looks like Jin and Hobi aren’t. Are they good?” He asked as he nodded his head at me to acknowledge my presence and I returned that gesture. We aren’t that close so this much was enough for us. 

“Not as bad as you think, Hyung. They are just totally blacked out from all the drinks they had.” 

“Jungkook came with them, right?” He said looking between us. 

“Yeah Hyung. Now he’s not sure how he will go home.” 

“How about you take him to his house?” 

“What?!” 

We both said in a unison, our loud voice making Chanyeol Hyung flinching a bit. He taking me home? We just met for God’s sake! Even though he knows my Hyungs, it doesn’t mean I can trust him enough to take me home. This is utter madness. 

“Calm down both of you. It’s no big deal. And I can take care of these two. I can have Baekie helping me.” He said looking at Jin and Hobi Hyung. How will he take care of them? How will they go home? I voiced out my thoughts. 

“But ho-” Before I could complete, 

“Don’t worry Jungkook ah. I know their homes and I’ll have to cross it to reach mine so I can drop em off. Their parents know that they’re with me, so it’ll be no problem.” 

Well, the one who has a problem with this is me! Not just me, but also another one who is concerned in this. 

“Hyung, it doesn’t seem right. Maybe we can call them a cab and let Jungkook drop these two and then go back to his.” I love this idea! Why didn’t I think of this? 

“Yoongi, be a bit more responsible, will you? It’s already past 11PM. You want a kid to go on a cab to drop two adults in their home and then go alone when it’s even more late than now?” 

“I’m ninetee-” 

“You’re still a baby compared to us, Jungkook” 

I shut my mouth at that and doesn’t speak a word. Yoongi Hyung tries to defend his idea but it doesn’t work. We both are in the same page on this one, but we couldn’t go against Chanyeol Hyung when he called both Jin and Hobi Hyung’s parents and said that he’ll take them home and they were more than excited to let him bring them home. 

Even in their drunken state, they were okay with the idea of Yoongi Hyung taking me home and they were even more elated to go home with Chanyeol Hyung. Now that all the odds are against us, despite our bitterness towards the idea, they left us with no choice. We decided to call it a day and left the club. By now, the whole club was empty. 

“Bye Jungkook, and Yoongi, take care of Jungkook.” Chanyeol Hyung said with a wink as he dragged Jin Hyung and Hobi Hyung towards his car, with his boyfriend, Baekhyun helping him. It was just us. The cold air hitting my exposed skin and made chills run through my whole body. He noticed my shivering body, 

“You cold?” 

“Yeah, a bit” 

“I - uh – I came here in my bike, hope you don’t mind. You can have my jacket so you feel a bit warm. Your silk shirt can’t guard against this cold.” He was genuinely nervous while saying this and started removing his jacket. Despite me opposing it, he gave it to me, more like he pushed it in my hands and now I have no other go than to wear it. 

“Follow me.” He said and starts leading the way towards his bike. 

It’s only now that I notice our clothes. It reflects our contrasting taste. It was as if our outfits were representing our personalities. Me, a white shirt tucked in my navy blue jeans, with a shining azureous silk shirt on top, unbuttoned. While he was wearing an all-black outfit, a leather biker jacket, over his black shirt which was tucked in his black ripped jeans, completing his outfit with a black boot. Every single piece of his clothes was in black. 

When we reach his bike, it was again in black, but with little bit of red and white in it. Though I’m not much of a bike lover, this one was pretty cool. He took two helmets in his hand and gave me one. I took it and started wearing it as he moved his bike to leave. I was struggling a bit in wearing it and he noticed. 

Without any warning, he just started helping me with my helmet. We both were of similar height so when he pulled the helmet towards him, our face came close to each other, but only I noticed our reduced distance while he was concentrated on correcting the helmet. It felt like an eternity passed before he adjusted the helmet which was on my head even though it was just a minute. 

He still didn’t let go, both of his hands on both sides of my head, finally looking my face and thus noticing our distance. He wasn’t bothered by it, but was rather amused as I saw his infamous smirk adoring his face once again. 

“Your cheeks are red.” He said with a light laughter threaded with his words. 

“I know they are. It’s because of the cold, nothing else. Don’t mistake it for anything else.” 

“Yeah, I’m not mistaken, Kid. I know why your cheeks are cold.” His voice held a bit of mockery in it, but before I could press further on it, he sat on his bike and said me to climb on. Why do I feel like this is gonna be a long ride home? Both physically and metaphorically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading this book.  
> Please ignore any mistakes, they will be corrected soon.  
> Kudos will really motivate me to give it my all.   
> Do leave some comments on anything related to the book. If you would like a particular ship to be included, or if you would like to see any moments between the characters, do let me know in comments. I'll try my best to satisfy y'all. 
> 
> This is the [ Pinterest Board ](https://in.pinterest.com/indhuviji3/slowly-but-surely-falling-for-you/) for this fic if you love visuals. 
> 
> Follow my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lovelybluephoenix/) for updates. DM me if you wanna talk. I'm always here. 
> 
> I'll be glad if you can follow me. Chapter updates, Q&As, Snippets etc will be posted there and I'll mostly be active.   
> See you on next chapter. Hope you a have nice day/night 😊


	3. Second Thoughts Due to Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we aren't aware of something, overthinking takes up our mind, running millions and billions of scenarios of what could go worse. We go crazy with these wild thoughts. But the end of this chaotic decision making, is it always right? Does it always do us any good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm finally back with another chapter!! Before you curse me for disappearing for a whole month without any trace, I apologize. and I have a huge explanation for my disappearance. Do read it in the end notes. Thank you :) Now continue reading my story (Hope you missed it, fingers crossed lol)
> 
> I wrote this chapter in a hurry and I didn't even proof read it. So please bear with my mistakes, I'll correct em as soon as I can.

It was late night, the roads were empty except for a few drunk youngsters here and there as it was the weekend. I try to hold on tight to something but couldn’t find a proper object to clutch on to. 

“You can hold on to my waist. I don’t mind” He said it in a cool voice

“But I mind!” I said with frustration.

“Whatever you’re fine with, kid”

“Don’t call me ‘Kid’, I’m not one.”

“Look at yourself from others eyes and that’s exactly what you will see yourself as.” I open my mouth to reply him when he suddenly he changed to his top gear which resulted in increase of the bike’s speed. Due to the stupid laws of physics, I jerked back and forth on to his back, taking hold of his waist. Before I could retreat my hand, he grabbed it with his and made my hand circle his waist.

“Just hold on. I don’t want you falling down. I can’t answer your dads if something happens to you.” He said with a low, calm voice.

“Dads?”

“Your  Hyungs ” he said this and it was followed by some light hearted laughter. Suddenly I feel flustered.

“I know they’re protective of me, but not that enough to call them my dads. Stop teasing and just drive.”

“We’re almost there, kid. Have some patience, will  ya ?”

Somewhere along our trivial ‘arguments’, I said him the directions to my home and like he said, we are near.  So I decided to stay quiet, not wanting to initiate further conversation.

“We’re here.” He said as he came to a stop. I get down of his bike as he removes his helmet. I do the same and this time, I  atleast managed to remove it on my own this time and handed it to him.

“Thank you for driving me here. I owe you one.” I tried to turn back and leave but was stopped by his next words.

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you have anything else to say?”

“Uh, I don’t think so?” I said with absolute confusion.

“Haa~ Fine. Do tell me when you remember.”

“How will I tell you when I don’t know how to contact you? Anyway, I don’t think I have any more business with you.” I say with a small  shurg which was slightly filled with some smugginess.

Though he noticed my expressions, he wasn’t offended but was even more amused, which was bit of a shock to me.

“Give me your phone”

“Why?”   
“Is asking questions your hobby? Just give it already! I’m not gonna eat you or anything. Anyway, your hyungs will give me if I ask them. So, give it to me.”

Something about that sentence made me feel, weird? I don’t know how to describe it. I couldn’t bring myself to say another word and just handed him my phone.

“I typed in my number and saved it. I got your number too. You’ll definitely need mine.” he winked.

Wait, did he just, wink? At me? What the hell is happening?! And for the umpteenth time today, he left me speechless and before I could even  comprehend what happened, he started his bike and left me. Just like that.

Being the dumb me, I just turn around and go into the gates on my complex, where my apartment is.

I live alone. My parents are working out of town. We are  kinda well of, that’s how I have my own compact apartment, not that close to my university, but not too far. I like travelling. Though going back and forth from my home to university isn’t exactly travelling, I do like the feeling of it. My own small travel? Sounds weird, but that’s what it is.

My apartment is in the 3 rd floor, which is also the last floor. I liked the view from there and good thing that no one is staying above me. So, no disturbances. I open the door to my apartment and remove my jacket.

Jacket? I didn’t wear a jacket when I – Oh. OH! Holy shit. That guy’s jacket!! I’m still wearing it! Realization hits me like truck. I facepalm myself thinking back to him saying that I’ll need his contact. Oh my god! How dumb would I have looked? Why didn’t he ask for it and gave me his contact instead? He definitely wanted to mock me with this. (A/N: You  smol dumb boy, he wants your number. Stop being so oblivious and get the hint already!)

I tap my pockets in a haste trying to get hold of my phone. I open it to find his contact. It was saved as ‘Jacket’. GOSH, HE DID KNOW!! I contemplate whether to call or message, finally deciding to do the former, for mannerism issues, not because I want to listen to his deep voice. (A/N: Yeah right. Can't fool us boy)

He picked up on the 3 rd ring and said “Looks like you finally realized why you would need my contact?” he said slight mockery. Embarrassment washes over me as I avoid his question and get straight to my point.

“How should I return it?”

“Didn’t you even think that I might be driving right now?”

I pause for a bit. 

“Don’t worry, I’m home already” This guy!! Why is he like this?! 

“Now,  how do you think you should return it?”

“Don’t mock me and just give me a proper answer.”

With a deep breathy laugh, “I’m not mocking.”

“Okay fine. You tell me, how should I give it to you? I’m serious.” I say, defeated

“University cafeteria. 12PM. Corner table, right to the 4th counter. See you there.”

“Which cafeteria? My building?”

“ _ Our _ building, kid”

“Wait! 12PM? I have classes!”

“Bunk off classes for me” he said it as if it was something so normal. (A/N: It is)

“What?! Hell no.”

“Bye, see  ya tomorrow”

He hung up. That guy freaking hung up on me! Who does he think he is? Him and his guts. Urgh, I hate it! But I have to return it as soon as possible. (A/N: Ask yourself after sometime if you still hate his guts) God! I  gotta bunk my classes for this inconsiderate guy! I plop on to my bed, without even cleaning  myself . 

“This has been a really long weekend” I mumble to myself as I drift off into dreamland.

~~~

On the other line of the hanged-up call, Yoongi is smiling at his phone like a fool. Which doesn’t happen often, or something which never happens. The cold Yoongi, the bad boy everyone wants to keep in a distance, is acting like a boy in love. (A/N: No pun  indented ) 

“Why are you so hard to crack, kid? How much more obvious do I have to be? Looks like it’ll take me quite some time for me to get to know you.”

Deep inside, he knows all these feelings are weird. This was new to him. He just talked to that boy today and he did things which he will never do with anyone he just spoke. Trying to push aside all his confusions, he tried to sleep.

~~~

The next day wasn’t that different than the usual for Yoongi. Waking up, freshening up, leaving for university in his bike. Attending his usual classes. He just finished with his Music History classes and checked his time.

*11:04PM* it read.

Someone comes from behind and falls on Yoongi making both of them waver in their steps.

“Ah Hyung!! How many times should I tell you not to do it? We might get hurt.” I say brushing him away and start walking on my way with him following behind.

“Yoongi ah. I’ve been doing this for years. Never once did we fall” He said proud.

“Doesn’t mean it will never happen.” I say with a shrug.

“Anyway, you done with classes? When's your next class?”

“Yup, mine starts at 1:20PM. You?”

“12PM. Didn't have lunch, right? Let’s go”

Before I could even say anything, he drags me to the cafeteria. The same cafeteria where I said I’ll meet the kid. Good. After getting our food, I drag  Jin Hyung to the table where I said I'll be waiting. He looks confused for a bit, later he doesn’t care.

“You took Jungkook home yesterday, right?”

I chocked on my juice and started coughing. Hyung started laughing in soft voice. “I just asked if you took him home. You’re behaving as if I asked you if you did  _ things _ to him.”

Another loud set of rough coughs followed after he said that. What is this Hyung saying?

“Calm down you flustered boy.” Hyung said in a sarcastic tone.

“Who’s flustered? Don’t spout nonsense”

“I’m spouting sensible words, so don’t you worry about me. Now, tell me. Why are you  interested in Jungkook?”

Jin Hyung is someone who will not miss even the trivial details and this makes it impossible to hide anything from me. Only certain few can escape his eagle eyes and I used to be one of them. Well, used to be.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what exactly I mean.” He said while chewing his food. I didn’t answer him so he continued,

“Yoongi. Even if you keep quiet, I know what you think. I’ve been with you for years and I know what you do when you feel certain things. I’ve seen the way you look at Kook. Your eyes, it’s not just normal gaze. There's something more. I don’t know what to name it, and I think you don’t know what to name it too. I’m happy that finally you feel like this. I really am. But – uh – Jungkook? I don’t know.”

Hearing these from him, I’m surprised. He was always confident in whatever he said. He never once wavered. This is scaring me.

“What do you mean Hyung? Is it me?”

“What?! NO! No  no . It isn’t you. It isn’t you. What are you talking about? It isn’t him either. I can’t really say it’s on someone. But, promise me something. I don’t know if you’re serious about him, or just curious. A fleeting interest. If it’s like that, just stop it, please. Don’t play around with him. Promise me that you’ll leave him alone if you’re not genuine.”

“I promise Hyung. I promise you.” I say without missing a beat. Hearing me, his face softens, like a heavy burden was lifted off him. “But, can I ask you why you are like this?” there aren’t many instances that  Jin Hyung’s serious. This can’t help but make me worry.

“It’s not something I can tell you. But I can tell you one thing. Don’t play with him. He can’t handle it. And even I won’t tolerate it. Please, don’t ask me anything further. It’s only something he can tell you, if he wishes to.” he bows his head as he  finishes .

These words shut me. I can’t press further on him. He’s an easy-going person who isn’t serious unless it’s necessary. Now is one of those times, where I can’t deny him or talk back against him. Nit because he’s scary, but because he’s  genuinely worried and that’s  scarier than anything else. I can’t ask anyone or Jungkook. I’m not even a proper friend to him.

“Hyung. I  wanna ask you lot more questions. But I won’t. If there will be a time when I’ll know the answers to it, I’ll wait.” Relived smile adorns my Hyung’s face as he hears me.

“Thank you.”

“You needn’t thank me.” My mood drops. I go silent.

“Yoongi. Now it might be confusing as to why I’m not saying anything. But later, if there will be a chance that you’ll get to know what it is, which I hope is will be there, then you’ll know why I didn’t tell you. You’re a good guy. I know you. You won’t hurt anyone. Especially the ones you love. But saying those things, only Jungkook can decide.”

“I’m not upset Hyung. I get what you mean. Who am I to ask you to say things like that when I’m not even sure of what I’m feeling?” He tries to say something but I stop him.

“Hyung, I’m fine. Or at least I'll be fine. Don’t say anything else.” I said with a smile. But I couldn’t contain the sadness in that small smile and it oozed out. He returned that same smile and got up to leave. I understand why he couldn’t say anything. Maybe even he’s worried about something.

I sit there, food barely touched, body slouched, million thoughts running in my head. Maybe I should stop whatever shit I'm trying to do with Jungkook. I don’t  wanna be selfish. I don’t  wanna force or cage anyone. Maybe I don’t deserve what I wish for. Maybe I should just ignore what my heart wishes for. Following our heart, never did good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got a proper Yoongi POV! Yay!!
> 
> I do think you might have got another reason to kill me from this chapter. I can explain myself.  
> My Uninformed Hiatus: It isn't basically a hiatus, but let's just use that term. So, if you have read my previous summaries and Chapter notes, you might already know that I'm a Sophomore (2nd) year History Major. Being the dumb me, tried to become the class representative and did become one(Asst. Rep, but anyway). And this, came with so much work and responsibilities. Since everything is online, our professer has given us a task to conduct online competitions for a local festival. Literally everything fell upon me and my class rep's head. Organizing this event also concerned our internal marks so we couldn't just leave it like that. We had to organize, schedule and conduct those competition and events, collect all the submissions, categorize them etc. This went on for 2 weeks. Then came our internal exams. The next two weeks went on like this. I just finished my first exam today and I have four more to go.
> 
> About the cliffhanger: Okay, you might wanna kill me again for making Yoongi give up trying when he didn't even start anything, but patience my babies. This is exactly where I want the story to go. I promise that I'll make it as interesting and lovely as possible and I'll be more than grateful if you could stick with me till the end of this.
> 
> From now on, I promise that I'll try my best to update new chaps. College and personal life has been kinda hectic for me, so I was out of it for a long time. I think it is safe to say I'm back. 
> 
>   
> Thank You for reading this book.  
> Please ignore any mistakes, they will be corrected soon.  
> Kudos will really motivate me to give it my all.   
> Do leave some comments on anything related to the book. If you would like a particular ship to be included, or if you would like to see any moments between the characters, do let me know in comments. I'll try my best to satisfy y'all. 
> 
> This is the [ Pinterest Board ](https://in.pinterest.com/indhuviji3/slowly-but-surely-falling-for-you/) for this fic if you love visuals. 
> 
> Follow my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lovelybluephoenix/) for updates. DM me if you wanna talk. I'm always here. 
> 
> I'll be glad if you can follow me. Chapter updates, Q&As, Snippets etc will be posted there and I'll mostly be active.   
> See you on next chapter. Hope you a have nice day/night 😊


	4. Unclear Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go exactly the way Jungkook thought and now he's confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey buds. So, I'm sorry once again for disappearing. No chapters for months. Things have been hard for me and I had too much to handle. 
> 
> This chapter is small as I wrote in a rush. But from the next chapters, the lengths of the chapter will be even long. Maybe 7k-9k? I'm yet to decide. If you're curious about what I was doing and what I'm gonna do, info about updates, check the end notes.
> 
> For now, enjoy this (un-edited) chapter of angsty(?) YoonKook.

I wake up grouchy, cursing my weak tolerance to alcohol. Just as I became bit sober, the memory of me having his jacket came to my mind. Anger and embarrassment raised up in my sleep-filled mind. Becoming more irritated than before, I do my morning routine, put on a black and white striped shirt with black pants, leave my apartment and reach my university in time for the first class of the day. 

Today is packed with classes, with just a small twenty-five-minute break for lunch. And that time, fortunately or unfortunately, coincides with the time decided by a certain someone who decided to get his jacket from me. 

I’m in my Modern Art class, glancing at clock from time to time. 

11:37AM 

11:41AM 

It reads. It’s like time’s flowing so slow today. I try to stop myself from glancing at the clock and concentrate on my class and fail miserably. Am I scared to meet him? Is that why I feel nervous? But why should I be scared of him? (A/N: Bad-At-Feelings boy right here!) 

My mind starts running wild with incoherent yet connective thoughts. I fall deep into my mind, not paying any attention to the professor who’s talking about Metaphysical paintings, or to the clock which I kept looking at just a few seconds ago. 

‘What does he want from me? What’s the reason? Is it because he knows my hyungs and just wants to be close to me? But why should he do that, it isn’t necessary. Or is it because he lik- What the hell am I even thinking?! Why would he? I don’t even know if he’s into bo-’ 

“ARGHHH!!” 

“Mr. Jeon! Can you please stop disturbing my class?” 

“I’m sorry sir.” 

Shit. What is happening? Why am I getting so worked up? I glance at the clock to see it’s 11:55AM. My heart starts beating fast. I rise up abruptly from my seat, 

“Sir, I would like to leave!” 

“Just leave already.” 

Without another word, I pack up my stuff and leave the class. It’s just a 3-minute walk from my class to the cafeteria. I can reach there on time if I just walk. But I ran. As soon as I entered, my eyes scanned the area to find a slightly similar figure, looking lost in thoughts, just like I was a few minutes ago. I take light yet long steps towards him. 

“Hello. Hey? Hey? Yoongi Hyu-” 

“Uh?” 

“It’s me. Jungkook” 

He looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. His features looked soft than yesterday, less makeup than yesterday, a red hoodie paired with light blue denim jeans, something casual. In an instant, something similar to fear paints his face for just a split second before his expression went cold. 

“What’s wro-” 

“Where’s my hoodie?” 

“Isn’t it rude to cut off someone’s sentence while they’re talking?” 

“You talk lot.” 

“Excuse me?!” Frustration fills inside me. No one around us payed any attention to us. Despite our tone, our volume was low and not many people were near us. He was sitting in a chair while I stood opposite to him. 

“Stop talking. Give me my jacket and leave. I know you don’t like to talk with me.” He said averting his eyes from me, as if he can’t see me when he said the last sentence. 

“You don’t know that until I tell you!” 

“Enough already! Just give it.” His entire aura scared me. Dark emotionless eyes, stiff posture and calculated movements as if he’s in the same space as someone he doesn’t like or want near him. Does he hate me? Why? 

“What is wrong with you?! Are you crazy?! Just yesterday you were so chummy with me, saved your number in my phone when I didn’t even ask for it!! If you can’t stand to be beside me, why didn’t you get your jacket yesterday?! I would’ve returned it to you! Did you call me here just to humiliate me?!” 

“Look, I was not in my right mind. Just give and leave, I’m not in the mood to talk to you.” 

“Are you kidding?!” 

“Kid-” 

“Don’t ‘Kid’ me! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” 

“CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP?!!” 

The whole cafeteria is now paying attention to us. I’m unable to move as shock overwhelms me. He looks around with cold piercing gaze with which everyone starts minding their own business. He says in harsh and hushed tone, 

“This will be the last time we see each other. You don’t like my guts and I don’t like yours. So, it’s best if you stay away from me. It’s for your good. If not, you’ll regret it.” 

Without another word exchanged between us, he snatches the jacket from me and storms out of the cafeteria while I'm grounded to my spot. Everything seems to be the same as usual. But I’m not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! I know it's smaller than the last ones even though I said this is long fic. I swear, from the next chap, it'll be just like what I promised.
> 
> Hiatus: This time, though I didn't inform anything, I was on a hiatus, and maybe still am. I posted this chapter so that you know I didn't give up this fic. I had so much going on in my life. My college life wasn't good. Work after work, too much pressure, I couldn't even function well like I usually do. My sister's wedding is done now, but while the preparations were going on, I was stressed. So fucking stressed that I shut down. I started being irritated by lil things. I lost mind and cried almost every night, still do cry sometimes, not just at nights. I lost interest in things I used to love. I was not myself. I had so much toxic thoughts with no one to listen to.  
> Now, my end semester exams are over and I'm free this whole month. I still haven't recovered well. I'm physically and mentally exhausted. I'm sick and weak. But now that I have time, I'll try to do justice to what I started. I felt really bad for leaving this fic untouched for so long. So many things changed and everything took a harsh toll on me that I couldn't even function as a healthy human. I took a break from everything and isolated myself for months.
> 
> As I said above, I'll try to upload longer and edited chapter with plots which are perfectly decided beforehand. I'll do my best to deliver the best fic to you. I'm still not back into writing full time. I just do it for fun and 'cause I love English, even though I'm a History student. I still need time to recover So, I'm not really sure how I will update or when the next update will be. But I'll try to be regular from my next ep. I hope that you guys will wait for me, hope that you will feel that my fic is worth it. 
> 
> Thank You for reading this book.  
> Please ignore any mistakes, they will be corrected soon.  
> Kudos will really motivate me to give it my all. 
> 
> Do leave some comments on anything related to the book. If you would like a particular ship to be included, or if you would like to see any moments between the characters, do let me know in comments. I'll try my best to satisfy y'all. 
> 
> This is the [ Pinterest Board ](https://in.pinterest.com/indhuviji3/slowly-but-surely-falling-for-you/) for this fic if you love visuals. 
> 
> Follow my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lovelybluephoenix/) for updates. DM me if you wanna talk. I'm always here. 
> 
> I'll be glad if you can follow me. Chapter updates, Q&As, Snippets etc will be posted there and I'll mostly be active. 
> 
> See you on next chapter. Hope you a have nice day/night 😊


End file.
